


My Little Prince

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Graphic Format: PNG, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts on her life with Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina & Henry  
> Date Written: 3 March 2014  
> Word Count: 195  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[**onceuponaland**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)'s Round 7 Once Olympics Challenge  
>  Written for: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Prompt: Regina & Henry, my little prince  
> Summary: Regina's thoughts on her life with Henry.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wrote this based on a prompt of "Regina & Henry, my little prince" from [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**. There is a tumblr graphic that was made first, which gave me the last four lines of this poem. Everything else was built up from that. And I learned a few new techniques in making the graphic, which makes me even happier about it.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

I never thought it would be like this.  
Back when Daniel and I were in love,  
We discussed our plans for the future.  
Children were always part of the plan,  
A large family filled with our love.

When he was taken away from me,  
I felt all of my plans fade away.  
I wanted children with no one else.  
I wanted a life with no one else.

And then I met Owen and his dad.  
They changed my life, made me remember  
The hopes and dreams of my younger self.  
The need to have someone to love me  
And let me adore them in return.

It took eighteen years to find that love,  
To finally feel ready to try.  
I wouldn't bear another man's child.  
Adoption was my only option,  
Which is how I managed to find you.

From the moment I laid eyes on you  
I knew that you were the one for me.  
And even though I had second thoughts,  
I couldn't bear to let go of you.  
I named you after the men I loved.

Henry Daniel Mills.  
My little man.  
My little prince.  
Forever in my thoughts.  
Forever in my heart.


End file.
